phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snow Plow Show Episodes 2014
Below are the 2014 archives of The Snow Plow Show. 01-06-2014 - Lube Jobs and Portrait Euphemisms: This show is sponsored by Brenden from Massachusetts for buying me Skype credits. Thanks, Brenden! 01-10-2014 - JagTV is Down With The Clown: Using my incredible audio editing skills, I've managed to convert 4.5 hours worth of horrible crappy shows into less than an hour of moderately entertaining material. Most of the show takes place in the afternoon of January 10th, but the last few calls were taken from a 2am drunken ICP-laden prank show the following evening in which I played the same song over and over for more than 2 hours. 01-25-2014 - Bulbasaur is cooler than Snorlax Security: 02-05-2014 - Coke Terrorism: Brad is on a crappy backup computer and calls a guy whose number he spoofed on the previous show. He then calls angry Duck Dynasty fans who complained about the Coca-Cola super bowl commercial being terroristic, plays a not so rated-G call to an old man that was Carlito's hospital roomate and its aftermath, and one of him impersonating the mayor of Albany, OR. He also brings to attention a revival of PrankNET-esque hotel calls,then proceeds to call some Yelp check-ins and oil change customers, and advertises his new TNI system. 02-22-2014 - Premature Assholation: On this Saturday show, I call people who've complained about companies on Twitter and then attempt a few convenience store surveys. In the show I claimed I was going to wait to publish the show so I could insert some more complainer calls into it, but I'll just save those for next time. This 2 hour show has been edited down to just 51 minutes. There was lots of ringing and coughing. 02-27-2014 - Slendermantits: It's the first morning show in YEARS, broadcasting on the Madhouse Radio Machine. In this show I fail at reaching any Twitter complainers, but at least there's a good Starbucks call. This episode is sponsored by SlenderManTits, aka Unclegrandpapa. Thanks, good sir! 03-04-2014 - Internal Royvenue Service: This hour of IRS fraud is sponsored by Jason, who sent me money to buy a couple of 4lokos a few months ago. Thanks, Jason! Jason is also responsible for the annoying background music being really really loud in this episode. I'm sorry about the loud background music. I will do better next time. On this show I receive calls from AcidPez, Baz and Staci Stack. 03-06-2014 - Thomas Edison Tribute Show: In today's show, Staci skips lunch so that she can make cruel pranks about dead animals with RBCP! 03-08-2014 - Roy’s Athletic Club: Here's a 3 hour Saturday night show which was so bad that the edited version is only an hour long. The edit isn't too terrible, though! 03-12-2014 - Frisbee Display: Here's the Wednesday Wacky Morning show for this week, where we call a bunch of gym customers and Yelp checkins. This show is sponsored by Big Danny. Thanks, Big Danny! kthxbyeclangggg... 03-18-2014 - I Am Not Amused: Brad calls a bunch of check in customers. Although it's mostly fails, the infamous call to Jess/Jennifer who was eating at an Indian restaurant happened on this episode. She seemed to be super-amused during the original call, but then gets very angry after learning he called her "stalky"/"fat" and her inner Jersey girl came out as he got pissed at Brad and Matt Hillock on Twitter and subsequent calls that are heard later in this same episode. (Edited by Crimson) 03-21-2014 - Prank Call Nation: In this evening edition of The Snow Plow Show, RBCP was nice enough to spend 3 hours editing out all the ringing phones and awkward silences from the show, bringing the total running time to just 1 hour and 48 minutes. It was originally 3 hours. YOU'RE WELCOME. This is the premiere Snow Plow episode on the brand new Prank Call Nation Network Machine! 03-25-2014 - The Snow Plow Pizzas on the Grill Show: This show is sponsored by Dustbunz! I stole the show title from Nemt. The images above are from Derreck. If you think you can make better Snow Plow Show Low Gows that I might turn into a sticker soon, then give it a try and email it to rbcp@phonelosers.org and you will get absolutely NOTHING in return for your efforts. Except maybe a sticker. Or 2 stickers. Make sure you make the image large and uncompressed. 03-28-2014 - Shake Your Love: A a call to Myra about her overdue books, a tenants from hell call involving using using electricity wired over from another tenant's apartment, then some check in calls, and finally a Wal-Mart reference check. (Edited by Crimson) 04-01-2014 - April Fools: In this short episode, Brad calls an older lady back who instantly recognizes him and gets irate towards the beginning. The rest of the show is check-in calls. (Edited by Crimson) 04-08-2014 - With You: This episode is sponsored by Uncle Grandpapa and Public Mobile and Doubletree Hotels. 04-17-2014 - Dickworm: Today's episode of The Snow Plow Show is sponsored by Michael Foster, who supports the show with billions of Patreon dollars. Thanks, Michael! 04-19-2014 - You’re In Mars: Here's a Saturday night edision of The Snow Plow Show, sponsored by Devan Gladden. In this episode that was originally 3 hours and 10 minutes, we explore a brand new intricate tunnel system underneath a rich neighborhood, we launch a cyber attack on an innocent family business, and we amuse a family that's going on a cruise tomorrow. 04-24-2014 - Snake Face Guy: Here's the latest and greatest Snow Plow Show. I forgot to announce this show on Prank Call Nation's Facebook and Twitter. I'm sorry! It won't happen again. 05-01-2014 - Photo Licking: In this episode of The Snow Plow Show, we sell some customer photos to the Chinese government. This episode is sponsored by Laugh Track Matt's House 'O Shirts! Visit them for all your cactus shirt needs. 05-05-2014 - Pyuma: This 2 hours of ringing phones (edited down to 46 minutes of ringing phones) is sponsored by Meddle. Thanks for all the ringing phones, Meddle! 05-08-2014 - Praise Jeebus: Tonight's show is brought to you by JagTV, whose show I stole. Go listen to Jag at www.mixlr.com/jagtv . And also sl0th, who I stole an hour of a show from. But the real hero of this show (screw you, Jag and sl0th) is Liz Darwin, who provided me with a giant church directory full of church members to call and even cohosted with me tonight. Me and Liz will officially be sharing neighboring homes in Hell after tonight. 05-13-2014 - Prank Calls Not By Turbo: This show is sponsored by TurboBoost! Listen to The TurboBoost Show for all your prank listening needs! Today's background music is Technical Writer by The Doubleclicks. 05-17-2014 - You’re Fired: Here's a Saturday morning show, sponsored by Devan Gladden. Not Palindrome. Something I should have mentioned on the show is that last night I co-hosted with Jiad on The Art of Phone Larking show. 05-21-2014 - The Brad Gibbs Canadian Whiskey Supershow: This show is brought to you by Brad Gibbs and his awesome friend, who donated a $50 Amazon card to us over the weekend, which was used to buy 2 more phone routers for PLA's TNI box, which will bring another 4 answering machine lines to the system. RIP, Brad Gibbs! In this show, I call nothing but submissions that people have sent in. I tell a lady that her roof has been torn off and a guy that he's a sexual deviant. 05-27-2014 - Follow The Rules: This show is sponsored by Michael Foster. Michael is 100 responsible for the lady at Starbucks refusing my desperate plea at the end of the show. Thanks, Michael. About 3 of the calls from the show today weren't heard during the live broadcast. I called them later in the evening and inserted them into the show in random spots. This means that even if you listened to the show live, now you have to listen to it all again to make sure you heard everything. Isn't that evil of me? One of them is really good, so you don't want to miss out! Too bad I won't tell you which one. 05-31-2014 - Deadbeats: This show is sponsored by Jiad, the host of The Art of Phone Larking. The opening music is called Pumpin' and Blownin' from the cinematic masterpiece known as The Pirate Movie and it's dedicated to Jiad because he blows. In today's morning show we're going to call some photo developing customers. 06-05-2014 - Jesus vs. Killer Robots: This show is sponsored by JIAD. Again. Everyone listen to The Art of Phone Larking, Friday nights at 7pm Pacific 10pm Eastern on Prank Call Nation. 06-10-2014 - Bunch of Failures: There was a ton of fail in this show. I edited most of it out and it's still a big show of fail. Enjoy! 06-10-2014 - 500th Customer: This song is sponsored by The Great Ben Kilburn. All failures in today show are brought to you by Ben Kilburn. And boy are there failures! 06-13-2014 - House of Andreas: Happy Friday The 13th! A listener named Andreas sent me a giant list of names, phone numbers, pictures of houses and ideas for most of them. So I turned his entire list into a show. This is the show. Thanks, Andreas! 06-14-2014 - That Awkward Moment With Zac Efron: That one show where RBCP just yells at people for an hour and then stops the show to watch a bad early-90's movie called 12:01. Hey, have you supported PLA today? You can make more shows happen where RBCP yells at people for an hour and then stops the show to watch a bad early 90's movie called 12:01, either by contributing to our Patreon or by contributing without Patreon. Or you can help out without spending anything. 06-20-2014 - Blurry Houses: This show was made possible by Michael Foster. Jesus loves Michael Foster and only Michael Foster. 06-22-2014 - The Dharma Initiative: This show, with it's billions of voicemails on the end of it, is sponsored by Tony in Arizona. Thanks for the continued support and the kind words, Tony! This show is only about 30 minutes long of things that aren't voicemails. The second half is all voicemails. 06-26-2014 - Reservations and Voicemails: This show, with it's billions of voicemails on the end of it, is sponsored by Tony in Arizona. Thanks for the continued support and the kind words, Tony! This show is only about 30 minutes long of things that aren't voicemails. The second half is all voicemails. 06-30-2014 - Man Meat: This episode of The Snow Plow Show is brought to you by Michael L. Thanks, Michael L! This will be our first attempt at doing a show at the higher bitrate of 320kbps. Let us know what you think by voting below. 07-03-2014 - Mona’s Ranch: Here’s a July 4th Eve show, sponsored by Devan Gladden and HOOKERS. THANKS, DEVAN! And hookers. That opening song is performed by Ritz Cookies and was sent in by Dustbernadette The Telephone Call by Joshua Dranoel is SPS’s theme song. I forgot to mention, though, that I no longer use the original instrumental created by Joshua. Back in 2012 I created my own instrumental cover of his song using FL Studio. To download all the sound effects, show intros and other show things, go to www.phonelosers.org/media Watch our Wendy’s drive-thru takeover pranks Support the show with Patreon, or without Patreon, or without money by just spreading the word. I haven’t set up a feed yet for the 320kbps show, but I will definitely do that soon. Until then, you can visit the show archive to hear it in glorious 320kbps. I’m probably going to do the regular shows in 128kbps from now on, which is about the same quality, but it’s in stereo instead of mono and you probably won’t notice the difference in size. If anyone has a problem with this, please let me know. Here is a direct download link to the higher quality show. 07-06-2014 - Pray To The J 5 Times A Day: Today’s episode of blasphemy was produced by Desi Guy and sponsored by MistehClaye, but was especially made possibly by our Lord and savior Jesus Christ. Thanks, Jesus! And, I guess, Desi Guy and MST3Claye. But mostly Jesus. That first old lady I talked to, I edited out a ton of her life story. You’re welcome. Woman is arrested for calling her ex boyfriend 77,000 times in a week Here’s the show that Galen was looking for. All of the weird apartment stuff happens within the first 15 minutes. Thanks, Hazel! Read Michelle’s Tweets The ending song is Praise The J by Rappy McRapperson 07-08-2014 - Doxing Myself: This show is sponsored by Mistress Morgan. Mistress Morgan is fully responsible for that call to the Chevron/Valvoline place that didn’t work out. 07-10-2014 - Such Calls: Today's show is sponsored by Travis and Andrea, who fully support shooting rival motorists in the face! Thanks, Travis and Andrea! 07-13-2014 - Go Suck On A Lemon: Today's show is sponsored by Jose Bravo and contains calls to a giant list of numbers that Zionwolf sent me. 07-16-2014 - Comcastic: Today's show is sponsored by Ben Kilburn, may God have mercy on his soul. In this show, we talk a little about this past week's wacky incident with Comcast's retention department. 07-18-2014 - Lord Valve’s Revenge: This show is sponsored by Michael Foster, who won't stop looking at me. 07-21-2014 - Live Morning Show That Is Not Prerecorded: Here's a show sponsored by Devan Gladden. 07-22-2014 - Concussions and Naked Tenants: Here's a wacky evening show sponsored by Rand al'Thor. As you'll hear in this show, Rand al'Thor nearly makes a girl cry. 07-26-2014 - Saturday Night Special with Baz, Dwight and JagTV: Thanks for sponsoring the first Saturday night show in FOREVER, Adam from South Carolina. Thanks, Josh The Wolf for causing a bunch of the pranks to happen! And Adam. I guess. 07-28-2014 - Scientology and French Fries: Here's a show sponsored by Darnell in Georgia, where we battle corporate punishment, Scientology, and french fries! 07-30-2014 - O Face: Here's a brand new live show, sponsored by Richard B. in Ohio. If you missed this show live, then be thankful because the first 30 minutes were super boring and I edited it all away. It's Richard's fault how much it sucked. But he makes up for it later in the show. Thanks, Richard. 08-01-2014 - Howard Stern's Ass: This show is sponsored by Kuraz, even though he probably doesn't want it to be. 08-04-2014 - Indoor Pool: This show is sponsored by flutterp13 with his commie Bitcoins. 08-06-2014 - Ghost Tower: Here's a brand new show that has everything! Blue cacti! Ghost towers! Squatters rights! Extortion of the smoothie store! All thanks to today's sponsor - neonlikebyork. Thanks, neonlikebyork! 08-08-2014 - Lawn Killer: Are you in the mood to hear the same phone call over and over for an entire show? Then this show, sponsored by Michael from Australia, is the show for you! The editing of approximately 3 hours out of this show is all thanks to Michael. Be thankful that you missed the live show. 08-10-2014 - Termite Sunday: Today’s blasphemous Sunday show is sponsored by D. Glad! 08-15-2014 - Hobo Sound Quality: Today’s show was done while on the road and its hobo sound quality is fully funded by UtahKurt. Thanks a lot, UtahKurt. In this show I collapse an apartment floor, tear down a lady’s fence, and yell at a guy about his hobo cat food. And, of course, play the hits of Rappy McRapperson. 08-19-2014 - Word Crimes: This show is sponsored by Rick from Ohio. Thanks for only giving us a short show, Rick! In this show we revisit the Ghost Tower guy, fail to find Nazi gold in our apartment, and notify some people of their crimes against grammar. 08-25-2014 - InSHEDption: Rand al'Thor sponsors today's extremely short show, but the good news is that this will be the last show from outside the Situation Room in Roy, New Mexico! At least one more show will happen this week from the studio. Woo hoo! 08-28-2014 - Bumfuzzled: This show is sponsored by Adam from South Carolina. Today Adam brings us many bumzuffled neighbors who will no longer trust their spouses. 08-30-2014 - The Not at PAX Weekend Show: Live from New Mexico! It’s Saturday night! This show is fully funded and supported by KDK Prank Calls. When you want the best in grungy old music and rants about high school, listen to KDK Prank Calls! In this show I do the same ole shtick of calling gym customers and accusing them of wacky things. This show was originally 3 hours and 45 minutes long and broadcast in front of a live studio audience. You’re welcome for the extensive editing! 08-31-2014 - How To Lose Weight The Patterson Way: In this show, sponsored by Darnell, we learn that people are selfish jerks who don't like to support independent authors. 09-02-2014 - Insurance Fraud and Reformed Hookers: This show full of insurance fraud and reformed hookers is sponsored by Ben from Australia. 09-04-2014 - The Judy Blume Of The New Millennium: This show is sponsored by Jason from Australia. He only messed up once or twice in this show, but he's also responsible for me being too lazy to insert a picture into this post. Good job, Jason! 09-06-2014 - Comcast Complainers: Today's 30 minutes of Comcast Xfinity customer torture is brought to you by Mistress Morgan. When you think of screwing with Comcast customers, think of Mistress Morgan! 09-12-2014 - Predacious Phone Calls: In this episode sponsored by Rick from oHIo, we accidentally fill tires with Pepsi, we deal with a dirty business stealing our customers, attempt a reference check, and call up a bunch of bankers. 09-16-2014 - Tony's Series of Unfortunate Events: Here's a Flutterpie sponsored episode, which mostly just talks about the life of Tony, but there are a few other things thrown in too. 09-18-2014 - New Houses: This show is sponsored by Shaun, who provided a giant list of brand new home owners to call. Thanks, Shaun! This show was a live pre-show to sl0th's Science Show. 09-22-2014 - Throw Your J's Up: This show is sponsored by Ben from Australia. Thanks, Ben! And look up there, it's Zax and TheN and Laugh Track Matt attending the First Annual PLA Euromeet! 09-24-2014 - Hang Up The Phone: This 45 minutes of people not hanging up their phones is brought to you by Ben Kilburn. 09-27-2014 - Saturday Night Haircuts: This is a Saturday night show, sponsored by NOBODY, where I mostly call up people who had their hair cut earlier in the day. 09-30-2014 - Hobo Recycling: Here's an hour of hoboness brought to you by Gizmo, where we prank call Petcos and trick them into killing all their kittens and puppies. We also call a few rich residents about their bad recycling habits. 10-02-2014 - Snooty Apartment Dwellers: Rand Al'Thor is responsible for every single old person I killed in this episode. Enjoy! 10-07-2014 - Cactus of Love: Michael Foster is the sponsor of today's show and assumes full responsibility for all the horrible things I do. Thanks, Michael! 10-09-2014 - Gibbs Slap: This show is sponsored by D. Glad. It's his fault that I scared the crap out of that poor lady. Shame on you, D. Glad. In this episode we call some Comcast customers who complain on Facebook. 10-14-2014 - Land Lords and Art Clubs: Holy crap, it's a LIVE show! And it's all thanks to Buster Casey, who is today's show sponsor! Today we call landlords and a bunch of students who signed up for art club at their college. 10-18-2014 - Smoke Crack and Masterbate: In this Darnell sponsored episode, we trick a water company into poisoning the town's water supply. Thanks for the support, Darnell! 10-21-2014 - Food Stamp Tacos: Neonlikebjork is to blame for this show filled with food stamp fraud and my near death experience after falling out of a helicopter. Thanks, Neon! 10-25-2014 - Saturday Morning Cartoons: UtahKurt gets the blame today for the lady who I made cry. He gets none of the credit for turning the call around and making her laugh, though. Thanks, UtahKurt! This is a LIVE show, where the chat room helps me deal with portrait studio customers. 10-27-2014 - Mistress Morgan Birthday Extravaganza Show: Jason Bennett sponsors Mistress Morgan's birthday party today, where we call yet even more portrait studio customers. Thanks, Jason! Jason does not have an opinion on Steven Aspinwall's birthday, though, and neither does the rest of the Snow Plow Show staff. 10-28-2014 - Blinker Fluid: Here's a show sponsored by Jeeahd, also known as Jiad from The Art of Phone Larking, who fully supports my sexist view on women. A listener snapped a picture of a screen full of automotive customers for me, so in this show I will call all of them. 10-29-2014 - Couches And Pickles: Here's a show sponsored by The Great Casey Smith, which includes a leftover car customer from yesterday's show and a couple of calls that probably got 2 of my listeners fired. 11-03-2014 - Political Signs: This episode of The Snough Plough Shough is sponsored by Michael, who was generous enough to send me $50 MONTHS ago to buy a USB sound card so I can take calls on the show again. But instead I blew the money on hookers and beer a Cisco IP phone because Mistress Morgan was generous enough to just mail me a USB sound card. In this show, I'm going to get political. 11-05-2014 - The Jitterbug: The Jitterbug dance was invented by Meddle in 1938. Thanks, Meddle, for supporting the show! This show includes some calls to gym customers, but not very many calls involving Jitterbug so the title of this show is very misleading. 11-07-2014 - Adopt A Median: Gizmo is sponsoring this show that is primarily a bunch of pranks to people who adopt medians. He's trying to take all the glory away from Leif Ericsson and FunkyOstrich. Thanks, Gizmo! 11-09-2014 - Minimum Wahge Jabe: This episode of The Snow Plow Show is brought to you by Ben Kilburn. In this show we call some pizza customers and some people who buy things from hobos. 11-12-2014 - Custom Cakes: Flutterpie's home phone number is 911-911-1738. Please inform him of any complaints about today's show. This show has been a Roy Brad Carter Production ™. 11-14-2014 - Tis The Season: To compete with other retailers, we're kicking off the Christmas season early this year with these layaway calls sponsored by Ben Kilburn. Thanks for making that lady cry, Ben! 11-16-2014 - Sunday Night Madhouse: Here's a Sunday night live show of pizza and layaway calls and a few other wacky things. Eventually I'm joined by Carlito, Dwight, Neon, Mistress Morgan, Enigma and I think some other people. 11-22-2014 - Prank Calls Are A Gift: This show is sponsored by Andrew Christiansen and it features a few Yelp check-in calls, a landlord who doesn't appreciate my gift, and a girl whose boyfriend likes to run up her phone bill with in-app purchases. 11-26-2014 - Ferguson Misery Tribute: This show is sponsored by Pete from California. Pete encourages everyone to participate in the fun games and activities that will be happening for 24 hours straight on prankcallnation.com, beginning Thursday night at 7pm Pacific - 10pm Eastern. 11-30-2014 - Jiad Dies At The End: This show is sponsored by Jiad. Rest in peace, Jiad! About half of this show contains some of the calls I made for the Thursday night Pranksgiving show and then there are some calls from a short show I did on Saturday morning. 12-02-2014 - DEA Phone Taps: Today's Snow Plow Show is sponsored by D. Glad. Thanks, D. Glad, for sponsoring today's impersonation of DEA employees. You will be implicated with the rest of us. 12-05-2014 - Friday Morning Ironic Pranks with RBCP: Michael Foster is completely responsible for this hour of irony. And the ironic thing is that Rob The Hyena submitted all the numbers for this show. How ironic. Thanks, RTH and Michael! Ironically, this show has nothing at all to do with Trainwreck. 12-09-2014 - Car Ding Pranks Are Back: Rand al'Thor is the sponsor of the first official show that brings back our beloved car ding prank calls. God bless you, sir! Get ready to learn how much of an idiot you are for not having an MBA. 12-12-2014 - Rapping On The Mic To Tell The World I'm A Loser: Rhapsodyman2000 is responsible for yet another show where I'm just rehashing the whole car ding idea again. Thanks, Rhapsodyman2000! 12-15-2014 - Monday Afternoon Car Ding Shenanigans: Tony from Arizona wants you to get completely sick of car ding calls so he brings you this third installment of brand new car ding pranks. Thanks, Tony! 12-20-2014 - Round 4 of Car Ding Calls: Jason Bedford is responsible for making me do yet another entire show about car dings. In this show we finally talk to shower lady from a previous show, a man who doesn't think I should be skateboarding at 42, a man who isn't happy that I'm just trying to do my job as a private investigator, and of course Benjamin Cunningham the Second. 12-26-2014 - Fuck You If You Don't Like Christmas: Merry Christmas! Oregon Guy, aka Corbin is fully responsible for Elky's death in this episode. Rest in peace, Elky, and may God have mercy on Oregon Guy's soul. 12-30-2014 - Serial Dinger: Today's episode of serial dinging is brought to you by Mail Chimp and Meddle. But mostly Meddle. Fuck those mail chimp assholes. In this episode we catch up with some elusive holiday portrait customers and then attempt some new ding calls. 12-31-2014 - Best of The Snow Plow Show 2014: Here's the best Snow Plow Show pranks from 2014, all in a single 4.5 hour show. Enjoy! Category:Snow Plow Show